


Vibrant Shadows

by siriuslydontcare



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtbe
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tumblr, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydontcare/pseuds/siriuslydontcare
Summary: --prompt: How could he find himself if he was fading into the world around him? Normality seemed to be more of a sin than a blessing. or reworded: Normality became a sin when you started fading into everything around you.- @metaphoricallywhorish on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the prompt although i didn't do it justice

Everyone around him was doing the same thing. They obsessed over the same celebrities, and each one thought themselves to be original. So when he happened upon someone like Phil, who radiated originality amidst the dull colours around him. He realized how absolutely gray he was himself. He soaked in every personality of those around him. He wasn’t a singular person; He was bits and pieces of passerby who were individual.

It was fine to be normal. It was fine to fall in line with everyone around you, and still be your own person. But when you become one with the monochrome world around you, you become a beacon of sin. A lifeless robot. How could he find himself when he didn’t even know who he even was.

That’s where Phil came in. A creative individual who wasn’t sucked in by the dullness of the rest of the world. Phil who was a contrasting mix of bright green and blue. Who faded colours even more in comparison. He showed him that you only needed a hand to point out the shades of colour that made you stand out among the lifeless streets he once feared being apart of. It wasn’t hard to find your place among the gray shadows of the world when you were bright red.


End file.
